Danse avec moi
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Encore un One-Shot avec notre couple favoris. Tris a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps et grâce à Tobias, l'un des ses rêves est devenu une réalité !


**Voici un des One-Shots que j'avais promis ^^ J'ai encore trois idées que j'écrirais dès que possible :)**

 **Danse avec moi**

Je l'ai enfin trouvée. La dernière chose qui me lie à mon père. Après ces trois années à la chercher, je l'aie. Cette musique que j'ai écoutée en grandissant. Cette ancienne musique sur laquelle mon père m'a apprise à valser. Une valse de Vienne.

J'avais sept ans la première fois que j'ai appris. Je passais des soirées avec lui dans le salon à valser sur ses pieds. Puis j'ai grandit et j'ai appris chaque pas. J'ai appris à danser à la perfection grâce à lui.

Je me vois encore lui demander pourquoi il tenait tellement à ce que je sache danser. Il m'a assise sur ses genoux, puis il m'a prise ma main. J'avais 10 ans,

«Tu sais Béatrice, quand tu seras grande et que tu seras un membre des Altruistes, tu rencontreras un gentil jeune homme qui t'aimeras. Un jour, tu te marieras et comme tout Altruiste, tu danseras. Et je veux être fier de pouvoir dire que tu es ma fille.»

Il a embrassé mon front puis m'a aidée à me relever pour recommencer.

Quelques jours après mes premiers cours, Caleb nous a surpris et voulait aussi apprendre. Mon père était fier. Ses deux enfants apprenaient pour qu'un jour ils puissent agir comme des parfaits Altruistes. Caleb et moi donnions cette impression. Qui aurait cru que les deux enfants Prior allaient changer de faction ? Pas moi en tout cas. J'ai toujours cru que j'allais passer ma vie chez les Altruistes avec mes parents et mon frère, grandir, tomber amoureuse, me marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir. Bref, vivre comme tout le monde.

Jamais je ne me suis autant trompée mais je ne suis pas triste. J'ai fait le bon choix.

Ma vie chez les Audacieux est mieux que ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde. J'ai des amis qui sont ma famille.

Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je ferme la porte en souriant. Je reprends mon souffle. Ça m'apprendra à courir dans les couloirs comme une folle. Je crois même avoir effrayé la femme derrière la caisse, j'admets que ça doit être inhabituel de voir la jeune leader Audacieuse de 19 ans acheter un disque de musique classique.

Je mets le disque dans le lecteur et attends quelques secondes avant que la musique ne démarre. Les premières notes me transportent à nouveau dans ma maison chez les Altruistes. J'ai 12 ans. Mon père est assis sur le canapé et ma mère tricote en nous jetant des regards alors que Caleb et moi dansons ensemble. Le feu de cheminée nous apporte la lumière et la chaleur nécessaire pendant les mois d'hiver. Ces souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste et j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Je fais en sorte que la musique tourne en boucle pour en profiter un maximum. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais les yeux fermés.

Je laisse la musique me porter. D'abord, je me balance doucement de gauche à droite, puis mes pieds se déracinent et je piétine doucement. J'augmente le volume et je ne me retiens plus. Je commence à valser toute seule dans mon salon, transportée par la musique.

À travers mes yeux fermés, je m'imagine que je danse avec Caleb. Mais aussitôt, son visage s'efface de mon esprit comme s'il me disait que je ne peux plus danser avec lui. Le visage de mon père apparaît alors. Après quelques pas, il disparaît aussi. Vient alors un visage caché que je ne peux pas identifier mais là, j'ai l'impression de flotter et je me sens bien. Les traits de cette personne apparaissent doucement. D'abord, des cheveux courts et bruns foncés. Puis se présentent deux yeux bleus. Cette couleur est si exceptionnelle, magnifique et familière que je ne peux pas me tromper. Et même si le doute était là, la petite tache plus claire près de l'iris gauche ne trompe pas. La personne qui se dessine devant moi est bien Tobias Eaton, mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi lui ?

Mais je n'oublierais jamais les paroles de mon père. « Tu tomberas amoureuse et ton père ne sera qu'un souvenir. Je suis le premier homme que tu as aimé mais un jour, tu en aimeras un autre mille fois plus. Tu ne pourras plus passer ta vie sans lui, ni imaginer un futur sans lui. »

C'est pourquoi mon meilleur ami envahit mon esprit. Il n'est pas seulement gravé dans mon cœur au même prix que mes amis, il est marqué dans ma peau et son visage est inscrit dans mon cerveau. Oui je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, et ce depuis trois ans.

Sa silhouette se précise et je peux presque sentir la pression de sa main sur ma taille, la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. Je peux voir ses perles bleues regarder dans les miennes comme s'il pouvait voir mon âme et mes pensées.

Je m'imagine entrain de flotter dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Ses mains ne me lâchent pas mais se resserrent autour moi comme si j'allais filer entre ses doigts. Jamais.

Je peux sentir ses doigts caresser doucement mon dos et son pouce passer sur les jointures de mes doigts. Je frissonne involontairement. Son visage s'approche du mien, ses yeux me font fondre. Ils passent de mes yeux à mes lèvres avant de retourner à mes yeux, puis ils se ferment. Il murmure des « Je t'aime » à mon oreille avant que ses lèvre ne se posent sur les mie...CLICK

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant. La musique s'est arrêtée. Je lève les yeux pour voir la raison de cet arrêt soudain et je vois la personne que j'avais dans mes bras pas moins de cinq secondes plus tôt. Je sens la chaleur sur mes joues quand je le vois m'observer. Il repose sur son épaule dans l'ouverture de la porte, ses bras croisés, la télécommande du lecteur CD en main et ce foutu sourire sur le visage qui ferrait tomber n'importe quelle fille.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux puis sur mon visage pour cacher la couleur sur mes joues. Ma main est froide contre ma joue. Cette main qui aurait dû tenir son biceps afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandé-je, la main gauche sur mon front et la droite sur mon ventre.

Un simple réflexe quand je suis nerveuse que personne n'a jamais remarqué, pas même Christina.

-Eh bien, je suis passé pour voir si tu voulais qu'on regarde un film étant donné qu'on a journée libre tout les deux mais si je ne suis pas le bien venu... Je t'ai effrayée ?

Il demande alors que son sourire s'agrandit et il s'approche. Je lui lance un coussin avec un regard noir.

-La ferme !

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais danser. Dit-il.

-Tu n'as jamais demandé.

-C'est pas faux. Qui t'as apprise ?

-Mon père. Dis-je fièrement. J'ai appris quand j'étais petite, avec Caleb. Mon père disait toujours qu'il voulait être fière de nous lors de notre mariage pendant le première danse où une valse est obligatoire.

-Seulement chez les Altruistes. Remarque-t-il.

-Mon père pensait qu'on resterait chez les Altruistes. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il relève mon menton et me sourit.

-Tu sais, mon père m'a aussi appris. Il ne voulais pas que je le ridiculise le jour de mon mariage ou une connerie dans ce genre.

Je le regarde les sourcils froncés, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il me dit ça.

-Tobias, pourquoi... ? Commencé-je mais il me coupe la parole.

-Pourquoi je te dis ça maintenant ?

Je hoche la tête doucement.

\- Parce que...

Il me pousse vers lui en attrapant ma taille et avec sa main libre, prend la mienne.

-...maintenant, j'ai enfin une partenaire. Murmure-t-il.

Je frissonne malgré moi alors qu'il appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande et la musique reprend. Il commence à bouger tout doucement, en attendant que je le suive. Je sors de mon étonnement et plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'ai l'impression de tout avoir oublié, les pas, le rythme, comment respirer.

Je prends une grande inspiration et suis son rythme. Il sourit quand il voit que je suis. Je suis tentée de fermer les yeux comme je le fais toujours mais à quoi bon ? Pour imaginer son visage en face de moi alors que c'est réel. Il est vraiment là, à danser avec moi.

La musique finit par entrer en nous et on valse dans mon salon rapidement et à la perfection. Elle ne s'arrête jamais. La musique continue encore et encore et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête. Même si je ne lui avouerais sûrement jamais, j'adore être dans ses bras et voir ses yeux me regarder.

Je sens sa main se resserrer autour de ma taille, me poussant un peu plus contre lui mais en nous laissant toujours de la place pour pouvoir danser.

-J'adore danser avec toi, Tris. Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

-Moi aussi. On a l'impression que tu as faits ça toute ta vie.

-Tu es la première personne avec qui je danse.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu pensais que j'allais danser avec mon père ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non, mais tu n'as jamais dansé avec une fille ?

-Si et je suis encore entrain de danser avec cette femme merveilleuse.

Je lui souris en rougissant.

On recommence à danser après que je me rende compte qu'on s'est presque arrêtés. La musique s'arrête mais on ne s'arrête pas, comme si on ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense maintenant mais je suis soulagée de voir qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter. Le rythme s'est ralentit et on finit par s'arrêter mais ça ne me dérange pas, car il ne me lâche pas. Au contraire, j'aurais juré sentir ses mains se serrer encore autour de moi et sur mes doigts. On ne se quitte pas des yeux. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine et il doit probablement le sentir car je sens le sien. Il est rapide.

Sa main qui tenait la mienne finit par me lâcher mais je ne réalise ce qu'il est entrain de faire que lorsque elle touche ma joue et que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge mais mon cœur ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire. Son autre main élimine les derniers centimètres entre nous en nous poussant l'un contre l'autre. Mes mains se posent sur son cou pour le garder en place et approfondir le baiser. J'ai l'impression de flotter, que toutes ces années à attendre n'étaient que quelques secondes. Il sépare nos lèvres pour seulement les reconnecter une seconde plus tard. Je ne plains pas et mêles mes doigts dans ses mèches rebelles. Je tire dessus sans m'en rendre compte et ses doigts s'accrochent à ma taille comme des serres d'un aigle sur sa proie.

On se sépare pour respirer mais en aucun cas on ne se lâche. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ouvre pas mes yeux parce que j'ai peur que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Il m'embrasse encore une fois brièvement. J'ouvre alors doucement mes yeux pour le voir me sourire. Je retourne son sourire. Il me serre contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et lui cache sa tête dans mes cheveux.

On n'a jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Dit-il dans mon oreille.

-Je suis contente que tu l'aie fait.

-Moi aussi. Répond-il en embrassant ma tête.

On ne se lâche plus du regard. Il embrasse ma nez et je n'arriverais pas à effacer ce stupide sourire de mon visage si je le voulais. Mais je ne le veux pas.

Parfois, un rêve peut devenir vrai.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**


End file.
